


Is This Really Happening?

by dreamgurl868



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Epilogue, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future, Grinding, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamgurl868/pseuds/dreamgurl868
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Rachel, Jessica, Kara, and Diamo through their night at the club where they meet One Direction and two of the girls get up to some drunk shenanigans while the other two do anything they can to stop their friends from embarrassing them all too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clubbing

            This was a bad idea. I should have known when Diamo and Kara suggested we go out to a night club that it was a bad idea. Now sitting in a booth in the club with Jessica while watching Diamo and Kara grinding on the dance floor, I regretted ever saying yes to this idea.

            “Do you think they even realize what they’re doing?” Jessica asked taking a sip of her margarita.

“They’re so wasted I doubt it.” I said with a shoulder shrug before taking a sip of my rum and coke. Our conversation was halted by Diamo and Kara plopping down in the booth breathlessly with 2 boys.

“Rachel, Jessica, why are you sitting here and not dancing?” Kara asked taking a pull from her Guinness beer bottle.

“Because you two do it enough for all of us” Jessica said amusedly as she watched Kara lean on the boy she brought over with her

“Are you going to introduce us?” I asked trying to look at the faces of the two boys but I wasn’t able to because they were facing away and waving people over head us

“This is Louis, isn’t he dreamy?” Kara asked leaning her head on the boy’s shoulder

“And this handsome tattooed devil is Zack” Diamo said before chugging down a shot of tequila

“It’s Zayn love” the man said turning around to look at Diamo and I realized I was looking into the face of Zayn Malik

“Right, Zayn, sorry boo” Diamo said with a devil smile. 3 other boys came up and I tried not to gape when I saw 3 other members of One Direction

“Kara quit kissing that poor boy’s neck. You’ve only just met him” Jessica groaned trying to pry Kara off of Louis. All she got for her efforts was a whine from Kara and a laugh from Louis who pulled Kara closer.

“Would you boys like to sit down?” I asked the other 3 boys

“You girls have fun, we’re going to hit the dance floor” Diamo said pushing Zayn out of the booth and dragging him to the dance floor with Kara and Louis following behind them. The other three boys slid into the booth with Liam sliding in next to Jessica and Niall sliding in next to me with Harry right behind him.

“Why aren’t you ladies out on the dance floor grinding with your friends?” Niall asked taking a drink from his beer

“The two of us prefer not to make utter fools out of ourselves in front of people” Jessica said rolling her eyes

“Plus we’re Americans in Europe, we get enough weird looks as it is” I said

“That’s how we feel when we travel to different countries, always out of place” Liam said. I sent Jessica a quick text telling her to play along.

“Are you traveling salesmen?” I asked hiding a smirk behind my drink glass

“Yes what is it you sell? We’re always looking for new product for our website” Jessica said also hiding a smirk behind her drink

“Oh we’re not salesmen…” Harry barely got out before I interrupted him

“Oh, so you're Missionaries then?” I asked

“No not missionaries…” Liam started but now he was interrupted by Jessica

“Oh I’ve got it! You’re pop stars!” Jessica exclaimed. We both hid smirks behind our drinks as the boys gaped at us. Jessica and I just couldn’t hold in our laughter as the boys gaped like goldfish

“You might want to close your mouths. Flies might just fly right in” I said trying and failing to take in deep breaths from laughing so hard.

“Did you know the whole time?” Niall asked

“We did, but to be honest, I don’t think our friends realize who they are” Jessica said pointing to the dance floor where Louis and Kara were dirty dancing back to front while swapping spit, Diamo and Zayn were also dirty dancing minus the making out but Zayn did have his nose in her neck.

“Zayn and Louis had a bit of a smoke before we got here, then you add in the shots. Well you can see where it’s led” Liam said with a laugh

“Don’t worry we won’t let them do anything too crazy” Jessica said

“Last thing you all need is another media scandal.” I said causing the three boys to wince

“Sorry” I said with a grimace as I realized what I said

“It’s quite alright” Harry said with a small smile

“So why haven’t you girls freaked out that we’re here?" Niall asked

“We have a little thing called respect. You boys probably want to be anonymous for one night.” Jessica said drinking the last of her margarita.

“Do you want another one?” Liam asked gesturing to her empty glass

“Oh no, I’ll probably just get a class of water” Jessica said pushing away her glass. Liam nodded before grabbing the glass and sliding out of the booth and then walking over to the bar

“Aww, how sweet!” I laughed as a blush covered Jessica’s cheeks

“Shut up!” Jessica groaned covering her face with her hands

“You love me” I said smiling devilishly at Jessica

“Sometimes I wonder” Jessica grumbled pulling her hands away as Liam came back with a tall glass of ice water

“Everything okay?” Liam asked placing the glass down in front of Jessica

“Good, everything’s good” Jessica squeaked grabbing Kara’s beer bottle and chugging it down before realizing what she was drinking and proceeding to spit take all over Liam. Harry, Niall, and I cracked up as Jessica babbled while trying to wipe up the mess with a small bar napkin

“Love its okay. It was an accident” Liam said grabbing Jessica’s hands

“Oh I’m so stupid, I’m so sorry. I’ll buy you a new shirt. Please, please don’t be mad at me…” Jessica’s rambling was cut off by Liam placing his lips on hers. Jessica seemed to be in shock as Liam pulled away with a smile

“Well that shut you up” Liam said with a laugh

“You… Me… What the hell just happened?” Jessica gaped

“Well that Jessica is what we call a kiss” I said smirking, all I got in response was Jessica flipping me the bird

“Jessica! How unlady like!” I gasped

“Oh shut it you” Jessica growled out before taking a sip from her water that Liam brought to her

“Are you two always this nice to each other?” Harry asked with a laugh at our antics

“Oh no sometimes we’re total angels. Even those two knuckleheads on the dance floor” I explained

“They do seem a bit crazy” Niall commented

“The four of us together are crazy. When we’re all drunk out of our minds, man thank goodness there are no camera around. We would be all over the internet” I said shaking my head when past experiences came into my head

“Really now?” Niall asked looking at me with one eyebrow trying to disappear into his hair line

“Well you see… What I meant…” Niall cut me off by pushing his lips onto mine. When he tried to pull away I thrust my hands into his hair and pulled him closer. I only pulled away when I heard a chorus of wolf whistles around us. When we pulled away I untangled my hands from Niall’s hair and turned blushing to where everyone including Diamo, Kara, Zayn, and Louis were looking at us with smirks on their faces

“Oh boy, I can’t believe that I did that!” I groaned dropping my head onto the tabletop

“Don’t worry love, I enjoyed it” Niall said placing a comforting hand on my back

“Really?” I asked looking up at Niall curiously

“Yes really, I’ve wanted to do that since we sat down” Niall said before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I blushed and looked over at Jessica just as Liam did the same to her. I was about to say something when a song that we girls had all danced to together came on

“Oh! It’s our jam!” Diamo yelled grabbing onto Kara and dragging her towards the dance floor. Jessica and I pushed the boys out of the booth and then followed after our friends as the beginning of the song came through the club speakers

_You're a troublemaker_   
_you’re a troublemaker..._   
_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl_   


            We girls made our way into the middle of the floor with the 5 boys pushing the crowd back away from us.

  
_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_   
_the way you bite your lip_   
_Got my head spinnin' around_   
_after a drink or two_   
_I was putty in your hands_   
_I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

  
_Oh oh oh..._   
_Trouble troublemaker. Yeah_   
_that’s your middle name_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_   
_And I wanna know_   
  
  
_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
_My mind keeps saying_   
_Run as fast as you can_   
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_   
_Troublemaker!_

  
_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_   
_I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes_   
_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_   
_Cause I keep comin' back again for more_   
  
_Oh oh oh..._   
_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_   
_that’s your middle name_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_   
_And I wanna know_   
  
_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
_My mind keeps saying_   
_Run as fast as you can_   
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_   
_Troublemaker_   
  
_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
_My mind keeps saying_   
_run as fast as you can_   
_Troublemaker_   
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_   
_Troublemaker_   
  
_Maybe I'm insane_   
_Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_   
_Thinking one day we gon' change_   
_But you know just how to work that back_   
_And make me forget my name_   
_What the hell you do I won't remember_   
_I'll be gone until November_   
_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_   
_Typical middle name is Prada_   
_Fit you like a glove girl_   
_I'm sick of the drama_   
_You're a troublemaker_   
_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_   
_And I can't even explain why_   
  
_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
_My mind keeps saying_   
_run as fast as you can_   
_Troublemaker_   
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_   
_Troublemaker_   
  
_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
_My mind keeps saying_   
_run as fast as you can_   
_Troublemaker_   
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_   
_Oh oh oh..._   
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_   
_Troublemaker_

When the song ended we were all in a circle in the middle of the floor in a circle with our hands held out to the crowd towards the boys. People clapped for our performance as we bowed and then dragged the boys back to our booth. We hadn’t done that in a long time, Diamo and Kara were surprisingly coordinated for both being as drunk as they were.

“You girls were amazing!” Harry exclaimed before taking a drink from his drink

“Well thank you. We love Olly Murs, especially that song” Diamo said appreciatively

“I don’t know about you girls but my feet are killing me!” Kara groaned pulling her feet up into Louis’ lap

“Why don’t we go back to our hotel? It’s only about a block from here” I suggested looking around the table

“Do you think we can manage to get these boys out of here without people recognizing them?” Jessica asked looking at me curiously

“We should be able to, as long as drunk 1 and drunk 2 don’t get too crazy” I said looking pointedly at Diamo and Kara.

“Girl, we are not that drunk” Diamo said pointing at the wall behind me head. How she managed to make it through that dance routine, I’m still trying to figure that out…

“Diamo I’m down here, come on. We better leave now before they try to drink anything else” I said gently pushing at Niall to get him and the rest out of the booth. After Liam had generously paid for all our drinks we walked out of the club to thankfully darkness minus the streetlights, it seemed like there was no paparazzi in sight. The boys kept their heads down as we walked, Liam had called up their bodyguard and told him what was going on so that they didn’t cause a freak out when they didn’t show up right away at their hotel.

When we arrived at our hotel I quickly ushered everyone into the elevator. I pushed the button for the 4th floor and let out a sigh of relief when the doors closed in front of us.

“You did good darling” Niall drawled pulling me close to him and placing a kiss on my forehead

“Thanks, I feel so tired all of a sudden.” I said resting my head on his shoulder. I groaned as the elevator came to a stop and then had to help Jessica and the boys separate Kara and Louis and Diamo and Zayn from each other’s mouths. With me in the front with Niall and Jessica in the back of the group with Liam we all herded to our hotel room. When the door was closed I leaned against it and sunk down to the floor, I was so glad to be out of that club and in the peace and quiet of our hotel room.

“You okay Rach?” Jessica asked crouching down to my level

“Yeah, wanna get out of these clothes. Help me up?” I asked looking up at Jessica and extending my hand to her. Jessica grasped my hand in hers and then pulled me up off the floor. I shook my head when I saw that Kara and Diamo were already making out with Louis and Zayn against the walls.

“Diamo, Kara, pull away from the boys and get changed.” Jessica groaned out as the girls finally pulled away from the boys. This was going to be a long night.

“You boys make yourselves at home, while we all slip in something more _comfortable_ ” Kara practically purred out. I think Jessica and I were ready to bash our heads into a wall at this point. Kara and Diamo went into one of the bedrooms in the suite while Jessica and I went into the other. Once the door was closed behind us my shoulders sagged in relief.

“Jess, can you unzip me?” I asked, turning my back towards Jessica and then pulling my hair away from the zipper and then pulling my hair away from the zipper. I felt Jessica pull down then zipper and sighed in relief when the dress slid off my shoulders.

“Thanks Jess” I said with a smile before going over to my suitcase and pulling out my sleep clothes. I also grabbed a sports bra cause there was no way I was going to stay in this stupid strapless bra all night nor was I going to braless like I’m sure that Kara was going to.

“Do you think it’s too obvious?” Jessica asked from behind me as I pulled my sweatshirt over my head. I turned around to see Jessica wearing a batman t-shirt

“No more than I am!” I barked out with a laugh while gesturing to my own shirt with bore Niall’s last name.

“We’re totally awesome” I said trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard. Jessica just smiled before we both walked out the door to the living room where I wasn’t all that surprised to see Kara sitting on Louis’ lap and sucking on his neck. Diamo on the other hand was being tame for once and was laying down with her head in Zayn’s lap while he ran his hands through her ponytail. Jessica shyly sat down next to Liam with a blush coloring her cheeks, while I decided to sit in Niall’s lap and curl up with my head on his shoulder.

“I like your shirt” Liam said pulling Jessica close so that she could lay her head down on his shoulder. Jessica’s cheek blazed as she buried her face in Liam’s shoulder.

“You look sexy with my name across your chest” Niall said placing a kiss on my exposed shoulder

“Mm, just think about how sexy I would be with it attached to my whole name” I murmured into Niall’s shoulder.

“Louis, come to my room with me? I have something I wanna show you” Kara purred across the room breaking mine and Niall’s bubble. I rolled my eyes as Kara pulled Louis up and dragged him into the room that she was sharing with Diamo.

“Did that really just happen?” Harry asked, I just giggled at Harry’s question. It was such a Kara thing to do that Jessica and I weren’t surprised that it happened.

“Zayn, can you get us a room? I don’t think that I want to be sharing with Kara and Louis right now.” Diamo asked looking up at Zayn with puppy eyes. Zayn nodded his head before leaning down and placing a kiss on Diamo’s lips.

“I’ll come with you mate, get one for me and Jessie” Liam said placing a kiss on Jessica’s lips before getting up off the couch and heading out of the hotel room with Zayn and Harry who was going to get himself a room. I was content to curl up here with Niall for the whole night, but I knew that once Kara got Louis going the living room was going to be filled with some not PG rated noises. We all sat in silence as we waited for the two boys to come back. When Liam and Zayn came back they each pulled Diamo and Jessica respectfully up and out the door heading to the rooms they had checked in to.

“Bedroom?” Niall asked brushing some hair from my face.

“Bedroom sounds good. I don’t wanna move though” I mumbled. I let out a squeak as Niall picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom. When he had closed the bedroom door he walked over to the bed and unceremoniously dropped me down causing me to laugh. Niall laughed along with me before taking his shoes off and shucking his shirt off.

“Do you want me to keep my trousers on?” Niall asked. I looked down at the skinny jeans he was wearing and shook my head no, I didn’t want him to have to sleep in those all night. Niall smiled before taking his pants off and then climbing under the covers with me on the bed. I curled around Niall’s body and laid my head down on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

“I’m really glad that I met you” Niall said pushing some strands of hair behind my ear.

“I’m really glad I decided to go out tonight. Getting to meet you has been the best thing I’ve ever gotten to experience.” I said snuggling closer to Niall.

“Go to sleep love, we’ll talk in the morning” Niall said kissing me on the top of my head. I fell asleep with the sounds of Niall’s heartbeat in my ear.

Maybe going to the club with Diamo, Jessica, and Kara wasn’t the worst idea in the world.


	2. Epilogue

_Well it’s been 2 years since the night that we all had our encounter with One Direction in the club. The morning after wasn’t as awkward as it should have been. Even with Kara and Louis coming out with the bites all over each other. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other that also did help._

_After that night Kara and Louis became not really boyfriend/girlfriend, even though the feelings were there, they had sex anytime Louis was in the country or on the random trip we would all take to see the boys. Their non-relationship worked well… Until about 8 months later Kara got pregnant. When Kara told Louis about the baby well let’s just say they finally pulled their heads out of their asses and admitted their feelings for one another._

_Mina Rose Tomlinson was born 9 months later and the couple couldn’t be happier. They were living happily in London and they’re planning their wedding soon._

_After that night Diamo was pretty freaked out about what had happened. I’m pretty sure she wanted to murder the three of us girls for letting her get that far. Her and Zayn decided to remain friends and they now work together to design high end urban fashions in London. Diamo enjoys life as a single black female in London. Zayn has been seeing a girl named Elizabeth for just over a year. Don’t tell anyone, but Zayn is planning to propose to her next month, also don’t tell anyone but Elizabeth is pregnant and I planning tell him soon._

_Jessica was a little surprised at herself for going to a hotel room with Liam and but her and Liam talked it out. Jessica wanted to get to know Liam and he agreed. Their kiss at the club obviously meant something because 2 years later they’re still going slow and steady.  When Liam asked Jessica to move in with her it was their biggest fight. Jessica got mad at Liam for even suggesting that she leave her family behind. Liam had then told her that maybe they should break up if she wasn’t ready to move in with him then maybe she wasn’t ready for their relationship. Well needless to say that Jessica left Liam with a nice red cheek and a pretty bruised ego where her knee hit._

_Jessica drove to the hotel where we were all staying only to be told how big of an idiot she was. It took about an hour of us telling her that the reason Liam wanted her to move in with him was because he loved her more than anything for her thick skull to get it. As soon as she opened the door she ran right into Liam and fell to the floor on top of him. Well let’s just say they kissed and made up._

_Harry finally stood up to management and came out as gay about a year ago. The response was very positive. Especially when he started dating Keahu Kahuanui, if you watch Teen Wolf you may know who he is. They met when the boys were invited to the Season 5 premiere event, it was pretty funny how they met. Harry was walking down the red carpet with the boys when Louis stuck his foot out to trip the already clumsy boy who then tumbled right into Keahu. Harry likes to say that it was love at first crash. It was a nice change to see Harry be so happy, he’d been miserable because of management that seeing the smile on his face every time Keahu was brought up or when they talked on the phone, well it was truly magical. I hear through the grapevine that Harry might be planning to move in with Keahu soon._

_And then last but not least there’s me. Niall and I are content, we’re taking it slow like Liam and Jessica. We’re just enjoying life as it comes at us. We did get engaged about 4 months ago but we’re planning a long engagement. I’m working on a career as a blogger, an insight into the life of the significant other of a pop star.  Niall and I live in a house in Ireland most of the time. We have 2 dogs, Lucy a German Shepard puppy, and Koda a wolf/husky hybrid puppy. We have enough room so that when everyone comes to visit they feel at home and have their own rooms. I can’t say that it’s an easy ride for all of us, because well when you’re dating anyone famous it’s not, but we all have each other to lean back on._

_When we left that club and went to our hotel that night 2 years ago, none of us knew what was going to happen next. None of us expected to gain not only love, but family._

I smiled as I hit the publish button for the story. It was done. I looked up as arms wrapped around me to see Niall smiling down at me

“All done babe?” Niall asked before leaning down and placing a kiss on my forehead.

“Mhm, all done. Food ready?” I asked closing my laptop lid and standing up from the computer chair and desk.

“Sure is, help me bring the last of it out?” Niall asked holding his hand out to me. I smiled before taking it and following him into the kitchen where I grabbed a large tray with hotdogs and hamburgers on it. I couldn’t help that my smile stretched further across my face at the sight that greeted me when I walked onto our patio. Gathered around the table was Harry and Keahu who were fighting over Harry putting too much food on Keahu’s plate, next to them was Kara and Louis with little Mina Rose sitting in between them in a booster seat with a tray table, across from them sat Zayn and Elizabeth with Zayn fussing over Elizabeth’s health because of her morning sickness, and next to them was Diamo and her current boyfriend Damian who worked for Zayn and Diamo at the their fashion company.

Everyone yelled in greetings as Niall and I came out with the last of the food. Once the trays were set down and Niall and I took our places at the heads of the table every one dug in to the food. I just watched as everyone enjoyed themselves. This, this was perfect. I looked across the table at Niall as he tipped his glass towards me, I smiled and did the same all while thinking.

I sure am glad I said yes that night.


End file.
